May You Return
by Chichita
Summary: When the Tournament returns for the smashers, everyone is excited to receive their official invitation. Yet strange things start to happen when Ike finally returns, as his memories from Brawl are tampered with. Many of the brawlers start worrying as a new shadow casts over them. It seems like a new source of evil has awaken and is interested in obtaining a certain fighter.
1. Fighting Chance

**Title:** May You Return  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ike-centric; Drabbles  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** When the Tournament returns for the smashers, everyone is excited to receive their official invitation. Yet strange things start to happen when Ike finally returns, as his memories from Brawl are tampered with. Many of the brawlers start worrying as a new shadow casts over them. It seems like a new source of evil has awaken and is interested in obtaining a certain fighter.  
**Status:** _In Progress_

**A/N: I was hoping Ike will return for SSB4, he's my favorite to play with. Just so it's clear, I wrote this drabble months before Ike was revealed, just in case he wouldn't make it back in the new game. Fortunately he did but still I'm going to post this since I'm excited for the new characters as well, so the content and characters would be pre-reveal. So no newcomers from E3 and after are included at the moment. **

**Also for everyone who reads my Hetalia stories, I've taken a break from them since I have been having a writer's block. My apologies, I will try to resume them soon.**

**This is just something I wanted to write up since I need to get rid of my writer's blocks. Not beta-read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in SSBB nor Fire Emblem, if I did I would have added Ike ages ago to SSB4. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter I: Fighting Chance

Ike sat on a fallen tree trunk, busy looking through some documents that Soren had handed him that morning.

Speaking of Soren, he was at the moment out from the camping ground, saying hurriedly that someone from a foreign place had come to deliver a message. Wanting to know, Ike had tried to accompany his friend but Soren only shook his head and asked to wait.

Ever since he came back to his universe, his memories of the events from the Smash Tournament had been sealed for the sake of his sanity. Ike didn't remember what happen to have made him forget, since what he was informed afterwards was that his time had ended. Since then, Soren had stayed by his side even closer, his eyes accusing anyone who mentioned what he called "the curse tournament".

He had heard rumors about the tournament returning, but no invitation had been send with his name on it. Ike wondered that maybe it was for the best, since leaving his friends behind in the midst of an adventure was unthinkable.

It has been three years, so at the moment peace had come after the war he fought in. Even during these days of peace, he was a mercenary and had a duty to lead.

===== Smash Bros ======

Marth paced back and forth in front of the portal entrance, the sound of different dimensions and universe mimicking the slow ticking of a clock. The glow of the portal was changing every few seconds with different hues of colors, signaling the magic behind it working efficiently.

"You know Marth, it might take a few months before he gets his invitation." Zelda finally said, tired of seeing her friend in the state of anxiety.

"If he gets invited back that is…" murmured Peach, which made Marth stop on his tracks. The Hylian royalty gave a glare at the mushroom princess. Peach put her gloved hands over her mouth, eyes glistering with apology.

"It's the truth though." Marth whispered in defeat, putting his hand over his chest.

"No no no, hun I shouldn't have said those pessimistic thoughts. Remember that invitation take months before they are received and accepted. As of now, we don't even have half of the roaster in the mansion yet." Peach tried to explain, not wanting to see Marth so sad.

===== Smash Bros ======

At the outskirts of the town, Soren was speaking to one of the representatives of the infamous Smash Tournament. After a short bow from the representative it handed Soren a small white envelope with a red stamp on the back. Soren trying not to show his uneasiness towards the representative that had just magically appeared through a portal, he walked away quickly with the envelope in his hands.

How he wish he could shred the envelope in pieces. Unfortunately it was resistant to any damage till the receiver opens it. He had been delaying the process as much as he could, always telling the messenger that Ike was not available to pick up the invitation. But now, since the deadline was coming to a close, Ike had to either accept or decline the invitation.

Soren really didn't want to hand the invitation to Ike.

He hated the fact that such tournaments existed. It was where only selected brave and skillful warriors from across the dimensions fought it out till a winner was announced. Ike might be a brute to reckon with here and he had no doubt that he was also the same at that tournament, so he wasn't worry about that. But last time Ike left, something occurred that left him in a dire state that the head, well more like the _hand _of the tournament had to seal away Ike's memories.

Nobody was able to tell him why, so Soren just made sure Ike never heard from them again. Well until a few months ago, when the invitation was sent.

The mage only sigh as he saw the blue mercenary still waiting on the fallen trunk. He was going to miss him.

===== Smash Bros ======

"Marth, you look great with your new gear on. You're as cute as a button." Peach complemented, giggling softly at how Marth kept brushing down invisible wrinkles from his outfit. He looked like a high school girl waiting for her first date.

"Is my tiara straight, maybe I should go polish it some more—"

"Sweetheart, if you polish that crown of yours anymore, you'll end up blinding us all."

Some of the smashers who have heard the news that the blue mercenary had finally been send the invitation again to the tournament where waiting to see. Ike would now be able to be given the label of a veteran, since he will be returning.

It was a relief that the master hand had asked for Ike's return since many had feared that the mercenary was getting replaced by someone else from his and Marth's dimension. Rumors had it that a prince by the name of Chrom had also been invited to participate in the tournament, which many knew it endangered Ike's return. The twelve original veterans had seen that the blue haired lad had such uniqueness to the tournament, that they had asked Master Hand to consider bringing him back.

Of course nothing was guaranteed but Master Hand promised to consider Ike once again.

It was such a difficult tournament this time around since there were huge changes made. With a lot of the roaster still unannounced till summer rolled around, fighters such as Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers had yet to be confirmed. A huge digital billboard with the profile picture of each participant was updated as new and old fighters were confirmed.

Now it seemed that Ike had finally been announced, but strangely under a different category from the main roaster. There was no photo of Ike though, only his name bolded in red letters. That small detail was to be explained by Master Hand later that day, since with Ike there were also four more participants within the category.

Even a couple of newcomers had come out of the mansion to see what was the big fuss of this "blue rebel" that everyone seem to be talking about. Gossip between the female veterans had alerted many of the newcomers' curiosity.

"Who is this Ike everyone seems so fond of?" asked the Wii Fit Trainer to her companion next to her.

"He's a fighter with such an incredible strength." Spoke Pit with awe in his voice. Ever since he heard that Ike was returning, he couldn't help but flap his wings in anticipation and joy.

Wii Fit Trainer just nodded at the kid, still not understanding what made this fighter so special.

===== Smash Bros ======

Soren clutched Ike's hand, wanting and hoping that he might change his mind and stay here. How could he protect Ike if he was off in another dimension risking his life for the sake of a hand's amusement? Ike feeling the tight hold on his hand, squeezed back reassuring.

The mage looked up at his commander.

"It will be alright Soren, I'll win this time."

_But that wasn't I'm worry about idiot! _Soren wanted to yell but instead just turned his head to the side and bit his lower lip.

"You go Ike, show them why you're the boss or I'll have to do it for you!" Boyd cheered with Oscar and Rolf nodding beside him.

"Give them hell." Ranulf simply said, grinning at the blue haired boy.

"Bring the gold back home." Titania inputted, a smile gracing her lips.

"Have fun brother and do your best!" Mist proudly encouraged, seeing her brother attending such a universal important tournament once again.

Seeing the support his friends were giving him made his heart melt. He was going to _fight for his friends._

Feeling Soren's hand still firmly in his, Ike gently let go and hoisted his golden sword on his shoulder. His cape flapped as he made his way towards the portal.

"Wait, Ike…take this with you."

Soren reached inside his folds to pull a golden charm, the sapphire glowing as the light reflected on it.

Ike took it, smiling down at his tactician and friend. He twirl it in his fingers before closing it in his palm. "Thank you Soren."

Remembering what Mist usually did to Ike when leaving for an excursion, Soren brush some blue hair strands from Ike's forehead and quickly tiptoed. Gently Soren gave Ike a quick peck on the cheek before he lost the courage.

There was some _'woooos'_ and _'awwwws' _in the background, but Ike just ignored it and shook his head lightly. He was going to miss those bunch of rascals.

Walking through, the vibration of the transportation started warping around him. The image of Soren and the rest of his friends blurred and Ike was left with only the lingering touch of Soren on his hand.

Memories soon started to display itself before his eyes, of the smashers from Brawl. But something was terribly wrong here. As he got back his memories, something eerie kept blocking any of the images to actually stay. Ike felt everything go pitch black, his mind lost between reality and memories. He tittered to one side as a dark figure passed beside him, sending chills up his spine, and loosing access to the memories.

In those few moments of traveling, he finally saw a light. Reaching towards it, the brightness blinded him as his boots finally touched solid ground.

Blinking for a few seconds, Ike took in his surroundings.

_Am I dead?_

But he chuckled right after when he felt that he wasn't mortally wounded.

Nothing seemed familiar though, especially since he considered that he had no memory of this place.

It seemed that he landed on the outskirts of a town. Looking around, only grassy lands and tall trees were seen surrounded him. Taking noticed that it was nearing night time, Ike lifted up his sword and started walking towards a huge building not far from where he was standing. From what he could tell, the windows were already emitting light and casing a white glow so he figured he was bound to find someone to direct him to the tournament.

Yet it was odd that nobody was out to greet him, he would have taught at least someone will be present to direct him to the right place.

Never mind that he was starving.

===== Smash Bros ======

"Where is Ike?"

After a couple of hours of waiting in front of the portal, there was no signs of Ike showing up. Marth was one of the last fighters waiting even as the sun was setting down.

"There might have been a delay on his dispatcher. Master Hand is probably looking into it at the moment." Zelda assumed.

"We should go inside, dinner is about to be served." Peach supplied softly, wanting to coax Marth into returning to the mansion.

With a small nod, Marth let himself be led back.

===== Smash Bros ======

Finally reaching the front of the building, Ike stepped in. There was a huge screen with profile pictures plastered in what he assumed was under specific categories. Finding his name on the far right of the screen, Ike hoped he was at the right place. Hearing a loud squeak, Ike turned around to check out the source of it.

"Are you need of assistance?" Ike asked, looking down at a boy with white feathered wings pushing himself off the ground. The mercenary offered his hand at the fallen boy. Without looking he took the hand and he pulled him up back up.

"I think I'm alright now. It's just that I'm—IKE?!"

Ike just stared at the winged boy, wondering how he knew his name.

"You finally showed up! But you look different, your taller and is that a new outfit? Oh you should probably tell Master Hand, ah but where were you Ike?" The brunette kept asking so many questions that Ike just kind of nodded. "Anyways let's go to the kitchen first! The others will be happy to see you as well!" Still holding hands from earlier, the angel just pulled the mercenary back towards a double door.

Before Ike could voice that he didn't remember the over energetic angel, the doors flew open and a lot of loud voices were heard at once. Ike put a hand over his eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness of the place. As his eyes adjusted again, he was able to see several figures sitting on tables just a couple of feet away from him.

As they turned their attention at the loud burst, everyone froze and the room suddenly became quiet.

"Ike?!" He heard someone from the back yell out after several seconds past. "You finally made it back!"

"Ohhh he's as handsome as ever!" A princess in pink commented on the sidelines.

"Hey welcome back Ike!" An elf like figure walked up next to him and patted his back. "Wow have you been working out?!"

Just then someone tackled Ike into a hug, the stranger's face nuzzled on crook of his neck. "Ike you had me worried damn you!" The voice was muffled and Ike stood there dumbfounded at the other blue haired figure was trying to suffocate him.

Ike was confused at such display of friendliness from the group of fighters.

Scratching the back of his head, he took a step back with the other blue haired still by his side.

"Uhhh do I know you people?"

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh, what do we have here? **

**I'm disappointed in the lack of stories involving the radiant hero, he's just so cool. This story will be more drabble based to see if any creative writing comes out of it. Excited for the game :D**

**Anyways reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Fighting for a Spot

**A/N: Yay another chapter.**

**Thanks to ****_DarkStar365 _****and****_ moeouji _****for reviewing ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB4, at least not the game yet. But you bet I'll be buying it for the WiiU when it comes out **

**Enjoy :3**

Chapter II: Fighting for a Spot

The board held five individual fighters in the red. One of them was Ike.

"Ike from the Fire Emblem rep, you will be fighting for your spot in this tournament. If you manage a victory, you will be able to stay and I will work on retrieving your lost memories. But if you fail to win, your chance of staying will be gone and will be sent back to your home." The Master Hand announced, his voice heard from every direction. "That's what it means to be on the Red Status this year. You must prove to me you want to be here. We already have another represented from the Fire Emblem, so your performance today won't have a huge effect if you do lose."

Ike frowned but nodded understanding what was on stake.

"So as to make sure no bias battle occurred, I have chosen a fighter who has the intention of beating anyone who crosses his path. It is a fighter that has shown great results in physical strength these past few months. That would be Bowser from the Mario rep. The stage is ready, you may proceed." With that the Master Hand disappeared, leaving Ike to walk towards the glowing stage.

As he was walking, he was processing the information he was given an hour ago. Earlier that day, the other fighters in the dining room had been shocked about his lost memories. Ike didn't have much to say but that he really didn't remember who all the fighters were.

That was when Master Hand had called for him.

But now wasn't the time to worry about it. He had a match to win.

Carrying his trusted sword, he finally entered the stage. Bowser did the same on the other side.

3…2…1… GO!

Bowser was the first to attack.

The fight was set up for each fighter to have 4 stock lives.

The first six minutes had past and both brawlers were down to their last stock life. Unfortunately Ike had the most damage taken with Bowser only in his 48%.

Some of the other fighters had taken a seat in the spectator box to watch the match. There was at least half a dozen in there, Marth standing in front of the glass window.

Fighters such as Fox and Samus were discussing the odds of Ike winning. It only made Marth worry more.

"Ike is a heavy weight fighter as well, his ability to withstand so much damage in one turn is incredible. He's probably one of very few who is almost impossible to knock out the stage even with a damage of over 150%" Fox analyzed, knowing from experience how hard is to knock the blue mercenary off the stage.

"That's true, he's capability is one the highest of all. Nothing compared to the lighter weight fighters that get knocked around by his sword in two hits." Samus commented, who knowing her was always brutally blunt.

"Ha, that brute is all raw power and muscle after all." Zelda added. "But it seems that in this tournament everyone's move set have been balance."

Newcomers who hadn't seen veterans fight yet were curious at the match. Little Mac looked intrigue at the thought of having another powerhouse to fight against. The Wii Fit Trainer looked amused, wanting to see how well built the young blue haired truly was.

Seeing so much sincere optimistic for Ike, Marth tried to calm his nerves as well. It was true, Ike was a very powerful opponent, even a nightmare as stated by Snake once. But the only reason Ike never truly made it to the top tier last time was his slowness.

Still this was Ike, a lost Ike but still his. He hated the fact that his memories were never returned to him, memories that had been created in the mansion with him. If Ike didn't win, he was going to be sent back to their dimension, to _his _timeline, and would never find out about his memories. Marth had waited so long to have the tournament return to spend time once again with Ike, all just to find out he might be revoked in the end.

Marth remembered the last time he saw Ike.

.

..

_"Hey Marth, don't look sad. We'll meet again." Ike had said that morning before his dispatch. _

_The young looking Ike was barely a few inches taller than himself, so it was easy to look at his sincere look in his eyes. _

_Marth had to tell him how he felt about him, at least so Ike would know. He knew if he didn't someone else will, since he already sensed other fighters with similar feelings. _

_He was a prince, and he was going to take what was his. Grabbing a hold of the blue mercenary's hand, he pulled himself closer and looked at the surprised expression of Ike._

_"Ike I—"_

_"Hey Ike! Master Hand wants to see you before you go, he said to go to the chambers." Link interrupted, who had been standing a couple of feet away from them. His eyes narrowed at Marth, with an oblivious Ike who scratch his cheek before patting the prince on the head._

_"Ok, I'll head there now. Marth, I'll be back so you can tell me what you needed to say." With that Ike walked away, not waving since he was planning on coming back before leaving to his home._

_Yet that never happened. _

_.._

_._

Getting jab from behind was painful enough but with claws was horrendous. Ike bit his lips as he countered another jab with his sword sending Bowser back a couple of feet. Aiming forward, the blue haired male took his opportunity to slash his opponent.

The fighting style here was different from what he was used to. No actual fatal wounds could be inflected so Ike had to make his best guess on how powerful his attacks were.

Ike was near KO status with a heavy percentage lingering over him, a 184% taunting Bower for a finisher move. He had to knock out the huge dinosaur thing off the plate to even the score and that's just a hopeful outlook to it. But he wasn't going to give up yet, he wanted to stay and get to the bottom of his lost memories.

Bowser howler before spitting a wave of fire, it engulfed Ike for a second before he was able to backflip away with minor damage taken. Ike was nearing towards 200%.

That's when to his horror slip over his own shoes and landed painfully on the ground with Bowser heading his way. One hit and he would be send flying.

"IKE!"

Taking a look, he saw the blue haired prince from earlier desperately banging against the barrier in which spectators watch from above. _I will never get the chance to know who he is and why he looked so attached to me in the first place…._

What was his name?

_Mar—_

Just as Bowser snarled in victory, a final smash ball hovered over Ike, its glowing presence highlighting his face. Not wanting to at least go down without one last attack, Ike quickly threw his Aether upwards, launching himself afterwards it and hitting the glowing object several times before an eerie glow engulfed him. The sudden surge of energy surprised him and not knowing what to do, Ike got hit by Bowser knocking him towards a pillar. The intensity of that attack would had send him flying off stage but the pillar blocked most of the damage away as it crumble down.

Bowser roared before coming towards Ike again with the full intention of knocking him out for good. Not waiting any longer, Ike knew he only had one chance. He made his move and activated his Final Smash. That's when his eyes started to glow a bright yellow hue.

With Bowser in his reach, Ike was easily able to toss the heavy weight fighter towards the sky with him on his trail. Making it to the top, he slashed, kicked, and punched the living lights out of his opponent in an unbelievable combo staggering Bower in his place. Just as Ike stopped, he powered up his Aether one last time before sending his sword's fiery fury downwards. This caused Bowser to instantly go hurling down before bouncing out the stage and ending the match.

Being so heavily damaged Ike's knees finally collapsed before everything went black. In the back of his mind, he though he heard his name being yelled before letting himself go unconscious.

..

.

_"Open up, let me slide into you~" cooed a voice within the shadows. There was nothing but a pitch black atmosphere with Ike floating in the middle of it all. _

_Not a word could be utter, as if Ike had lost the ability to speak._

_His eyes darted everywhere, trying hard to detect the source of the voice. _

_"Don't worry, you'll wake up soon."_

_Feather light steps were finally heard indicating that the figure was behind Ike. Turning around, he was meet with nothing but a glimpse of a shadow._

_"What an impatient mortal, it's still too early for you to see. I'm yet to be visible."_

.

…

A dull pain pounded in his head as soft whispers echoed. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up to analyze his surrounding, but was meet with blue worried orbs staring at him instead.

"Ike…"

"Oh so the lad is finally awake." Came a voice from behind the blue haired prince seating across Ike. "The name is Dr. Mario, I'm the doctor of this mansion as well as a Melee ex-participant. Anyways good job out there, I heard that you passed your test." Dr. Mario congratulated as he checked his clip board. "Master Hand left me in charge of returning your memories. It's highly unlikely that your memories didn't returned since you did went through the portal. It might have been a bug in the system with all the maintenance it's been through for the upcoming tournament."

"So that's what happen…it makes sense I guess. I thought that for a moment I had my memories returned." Ike said as he adjusted some of his armor that was taken off him. He only vaguely remember snippets here and there.

"Yes, usually participants who get their memories repressed and go through the portal regain their memories back. But I was informed that you ended up coming through another portal? Ah but do not worry, Master Hand is taking a look into it." Taking a white bottle from his bag, Dr. Mario placed it on the table. "I'm going to subscribe some pills for you to take once every day. This will hopefully take the seal off your repressed memories in a few days." Doctor Mario finished explaining. "I believe you have regain a part of your memory now, but I'll leave the rest to your roommate here." He gesture to Marth who was still sitting on the chair, his hands clasp together on his lap. "Hopefully you'll remember the friends you had here, I know they've missed you."

With that Dr. Mario left the room leaving Ike and Marth alone. The two swordsmen stared at each other in silence, Marth biting his lower lip.

An easy smile spread across Ike, his eyes a playful piercing icy hue. Ike reached out and pinched Marth nose slightly in between his thumb and index finger.

"You know Marth, you're still as cute as ever."

That response left the prince speechless.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was actually written before any of the new stuff came out before E3. I'm happily surprise that Dr. Mario might become a regular again, when I added him in this chapter I was only going to make him a melee veteran. But now he might actually be here to stay. Also about Bowser being so OP at the tournament in E3 was a wild guess I made up before it happen. **

**Also the 3DS version has finally come out in Japan! I've tracked down every new information and I'm actually surprise that a lot of my ideas that I was going to use for this story might actually canonly make sense. **

**Lol you'll just have to see the other surprises I have for this story then. Remember this is more of a drabble, I am unfortunately busy with college. **


End file.
